


Morgan Stark: Student, Athlete, Genius....Sister

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: Steve loves Tony, but Tony is 100% oblivious, and it's driving Morgan bonkers. She knows her Dad is the smartest man in the world, but she's pretty sure he's also the dumbest. Then there is Clint Barton.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking some liberties with canon, and I'm definitely making this an alternate universe. I do hope you enjoy it.

Morgan Stark was on her way to her Dad's tower for three months. Her blue LA Dodgers hat was blocking the sun from her eyes as she drove through the streets. She had her duffle bag tossed haphazardly in the backseat, with her baseball equipment. That whole baseball is for boys was so outdated. The handmade blue and gold IronMan helmet nightlight Tony had made her when she was a little girl was safely in the passenger seat. The sweet tunes of her AC/DC meets One Direction playlist was filling the modest Chevy Cobalt Coupe her parents had gifted her on her 16th birthday two months ago. 

Her parents had divorced on friendly terms when she was 12. Tony and Pepper loved each other immensely, but they were better as friends. If Morgan was too be honest, she was surprised they made it that far. They still took family vacations together, attended her softball games, violin recitals, school functions, and Pepper was still Tony's at work Mom and made sure Stark Industries didn't run into the ground. She was looking forward to spending the time at her Dad's place. There were some pretty cool tenants at Stark tower. There was that really loud blond guy on the 69th floor from some small Norwegian town called Asgard. He was built like a linebacker, and developed video games and played a mean game of Fortnite who's parents where so into Norse mythology they named him Thor. The red-headed women on the 71st floor was a bit of an enigma, wrapped inside of a mystery. Her father said she was a teacher, but Morgan was pretty sure she was either a government spy or a dominatrix. Tony said she had a wild imagination. Then there was Bruce, the slightly bipolar scientist on the 73rd floor with an awesome tea collection, who had traveled the world several times over. Then there was Steve. Steve was kind of cute. He used to be in the military, but he worked construction now. He'd sometimes throw live batting practice for her or hit balls for her to field. Morgan appreciated it because Tony couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a 6 by 6. Steve also had a ridiculous crush on her Dad.

Morgan was so lost in thought she almost missed the exit from the highway. She pulled into the tower's underground parking garage, and into the lift that'd bring the car up to tower's upper garage where the few tenants kept their vehicles. She laughed when silly string came flying through her window. Her father's AI was ridiculous.

" Nice to see you to Jarvis," Morgan said as she stuck her tongue out.  
" Thank You, Madam, Morgan I am a pleasure" The AI answered back  
" Did you just sass me?"  
" I have no idea what you're talking about." The AI replied, and Morgan laughed harder.  
" I am so on to you Jarvis," Morgan said as she drove her car off the lift and over to her new parking spot. Which was painted gold, and blue?

Morgan walked out of the elevator after she keyed in the code that'd let the doors open on the penthouse floor.  
" Dad" she yelled out before flinging herself at him for a hug. Tony almost stumbled into the kitchen island.  
" Hey Bug," Tony said as he held on. Morgan had gone through a bug phase when she was six, and it just kind of stuck. She was probably too old for the nickname but she'd never told him to stop calling her it. They'd sat in the kitchen for a little bit catching up on life. Morgan got up and excused herself and froze the second she hit the living room. Sitting on the floor, in front of some blocks, in a gray onesie was a toddler. His hair was sticking up, and he had a pout on his face.

" Daaad, why do you have a baby?"  
" N'ah a baah-be" the kid said stubbornly throwing one of the blocks at the wall and pouted harder.  
" oh Morgan, I forgot to tell you. I ended up signing up for this, I don't know enrichment program through the orphanage. You basically I guess foster one of their children for a weekend. It's part of the whole give Tony a softer image so they stop with the Merchant of Death moniker. He's 2 and a half and he's pretty stubborn." Tony rushed out.

Morgan and Tony winced at the sound of another block hitting the glass windows. Tony threw up his hands walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" Clinton Barton, I told you to stop throwing the blocks. Don't you dare throw another one" Tony said in his serious parent voice, hands on his hips, looking down at the kid. He sputtered indignantly when a block hit him right between the eyes.  
" That's it, you're going on the timeout chair mister," Tony said plucking the boy up and putting him on the plastic pink chair in the corner.  
Morgan turned her back, biting the inside of her cheek.  
" Don't laugh, or your next" Tony said brushing past her to finish making dinner. Morgan rolled her eyes and headed for the sofa to find a ballgame to watch.

About five minutes later, she looked over the back of the sofa at the little boy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his eyes puffy. What bothered Morgan was the fact he was silent. She remembers being little and getting timeouts, she bailed. Shaking her head, she got up from the chair and picked him up. She scrunched up her face at the feel of the boy's pajamas. They made her hands itch, her Dad wouldn't have noticed with the calluses he'd built over the years from being the shop.

" No wonder you're in a bad mood." She popped his pajamas off, tossing the offending item onto the floor.  
" There you go, no need to cry. I can't believe you threw a block at Dad's head."  
Morgan smiled at the boy sitting on her stomach, who stopped crying in favor of sucking a couple of his fingers.  
" Next time throw this" Morgan said pulling a squishy baseball from her pocket and handing it to him. A small smile played at the boy's lips as he squished the ball."  
" You're not so bad Clint" Morgan said turning her attention back to the game.

Tony was getting ready to put the finishing touches on dinner. He'd just pulled the lasagna from the oven when he caught sight of the time.  
" Damn it," Tony said. He's put Clinton on timeout more than an hour ago.  
Tony rushed out of the kitchen and stopped at the empty chair. He started to panic, he didn't remember being this bad when Morgan was a baby. Tony looked over the back of the couch and his face softened. Morgan was on her back, her ballcap had fallen down to cover her eyes, and Clint was tucked in at her side between her and the back of the chair. His thumb was in his mouth, head resting in the crook of Morgan's neck a little squishy baseball clasped between his hand, and morgan where it was resting on her stomach. They were both sound asleep. Tony softly took off Morgan's Dodger's cap and rested it on the coffee table, and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over them.  
" I guess we're having a late dinner," Tony said as he absently ran his fingers through Clint's hair.  
" Love you 3000 Bug" Tony said as he dropped a kiss on Morgan's forehead.

Tony put their dinner in Tupperwares to reheat later. He headed to his office to work on a new schematic for a repulsor based gun. That could cut down on the amount of police-involved homicides in New York. He loved that his daughter was over for such a stretch


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for coming back to read chapter 2. Yes, I'm still working one my two main fictions The Teacher, as well as The Devil He, Didn't Know. As always appreciate your readership. I also enjoy getting comments and interacting with you all.

Morgan stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. There was an entirely new baseball game on TV, an out of market Cardinals vs Pirates game. She flipped off the TV she didn't have much of an interest in the particular matchup. She burst out laughing when Tony came out of the kitchen, with Clint held out in front of him by the armpits. The boy was coated from his face to his kneecaps in the pasta sauce from the lasagna.

" Dad, how much did you feed him?" she got out between chuckles.

" I don't know, if he's hungry later we'll give him some cheerios or something. However, right now somebody needs a bath." Tony said, and Clint blew a raspberry at him.

" Did they send other clothes? Because that onesie feels like sandpaper Dad," Morgan asked absently.

" No, unfortunately, they didn't. Dinner is in the fridge, we can pick up some stuff after."

Morgan looked at her watch, it was only 6:30 pm. She'd had a massive late lunch around 3:00 pm.

" I'm not hungry right now, I ate a big lunch. Since some of us actually, eat properly." Morgan said with a pointed look at her father.

" If you want, I can pick up some things for him while you give him his bath." Tony nodded his head in agreement. 

" No Baf" Clint said.

" Yes Baf, bye-bye Clint," Morgan said poking the pasta covered boy in the tummy making him giggle and squirm in Tony's hands.

Morgan rolled her eyes, as she headed onto the elevator. She could just make out her Dad telling Clint if he behaved he'd get Morgan's bathtub toys she thought nobody knew about. It was two rubber ducks and a toy boat she'd got as a gag gift from her friend. She just happened to keep them in a basket, under the sink, in her bathroom. She had her bathroom on the floor and she was glad. Tony had more moisturizers, body washes, shampoos, and God knows what in the bathroom. Morgan was 100% sure her Dad was a bigger girl than Pepper sometimes. 

Consumed by the text she'd gotten from her Mom, she didn't notice Steve as she got off the elevator. Big hands grasped her shoulders steadying her.

" Easy there champ," Steve said all blue eyes and dimples. Morgan didn't even think it was possible for a grown man to be so wholesome. 

" Hi Steve, I'll probably see you quite a bit. I'm here for three months. Mom's on vacation with her new boyfriend. He's kind of a square, but she's happy."

" Well I did get a new baseball glove, we could probably play catch."

" Excellent, Dad throws like a toddler..." Morgan paused remembering the block Clint threw at her Dad.

" Actually he might be worse than the toddler" Steve blushed, and it was ridiculous. 

" I'm sure Tony has other talents." Morgan quirked a smile, Steve was like an open book. Morgan chuckled at Steve's stomach breaking up their conversation.

" If you're hungry, Dad made a massive lasagna. I'm sure he'll feed you."

" It's ok, I don't want to impose," Steve said, almost shyly.

Morgan pulled out her phone and dialed Tony. She knew Jarvis would pick up.

" Hey Dad, Steve's coming up for dinner. Feed him before he burns a pot of water and then orders take-out or just has cereal" Morgan said.

Morgan looked back at Steve.

" Dad says to give him about 20 minutes, and you're free to come and eat some dinner."

" Oh, uh alright" Steve said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

" See ya later Steve," Morgan said as the man walked off, muttering about having nothing to wear. 

Morgan got back into her car and giggled. Steve had such a crush on her Dad, and Tony was completely oblivious. It was honestly driving her nuts. Morgan was sure her Dad was at the very least kind of gay...if not super gay. 

" Wow Dad, you're kinda dumb," Morgan said to herself as she pulled out of the garage. A grin spreading across her face.

" But, maybe you just need a little help."

With that Morgan headed off to the store, to get some things for Clint. She made a note to research that orphanage. Who sends a baby out with one outfit, and a couple pampers. Morgan knew for a fact the blocks the boy was playing with used to be hers. Her childhood toybox still sat in the corner of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan walked in the department store and headed toward the baby section. She stuck her tongue out at the women giving her a disapproving look. Some people were so judgemental. Tony had said Clint was two and a half, so we went over to all the 2T stuff. She knew they only had Clint for two-nights, but that probably wouldn't stop her from getting more than necessary. She was still the daughter of Tony Stark. 

Morgan instantly grabbed a new onesie. It was soft and cozy. There were little arrows and targets, and it was a nice shade of purple. She also grabbed a second pair of Iron Man pajamas. The super cute t-shirt with the baseball that said "Outta the Park" definitely had to go in, so she threw in a pair of little grey jogger style shorts to match. She threw a set of toddler boxer-briefs meant to go over diapers in the cart, they where paw patrol. She found another cool little outfit a short sleeve purple button-up shirt, with a pair of little jeans and a white t-shirt. Morgan ventured over to the toys and picked up a stuffed elephant, some toy cars, and big red ball. She paid for her purchases with Tony's credit card and headed home. 

Morgan walked into the penthouse as the doors slide open. Tony was sitting at the kitchen island obviously finishing his own dinner. While she could just spy Steve in the living room holding Clint above his head as the toddler stood on his one hand.

" Steve, don't drop him," Tony said equal parts exasperation and panic tinging his voice. Steve just threw the boy in the air catching him in both hands while Clint giggled with glee. Before flopping across the floor, and letting Clint climb all over him. Morgan walked over and dumped the baseball shirt and shorts on Steve.

" Here Steve, put some clothes on him" He didn't waste time and before she knew it Clint was in his outfit. He'd abandoned Steve to toddle over to Morgan and wrap his arms around her legs. She grabbed the red ball from the bag and sat down, about 9 ft away from him. She rolled the ball and laughed at his face when he caught it and it lit up. He threw the ball back and it went right to her. She whistled.

" You definitely throw better than Dad," Morgan said as she continued this time she threw the ball down the hall and laughed harder when Clint darted across the room and into the hall happily laughing as he chased it. He brought it back and threw it to her.

" Morgan, are you seriously playing fetch with a human being?" Tony said from the kitchen.

" Maybe," Morgan said not even a little sorry.

" Besides you can't say anything, Mom said you used to make me chase a laser pointer dot."

" Touche," Tony said before rinsing his dish off and putting it into the dishwasher and joining everyone else in the living room. He flicked the beak of Morgan's hat on the way and they both stuck their tongues out at each other. Instead of walking around Steve he stepped on the other man's stomach. Steve didn't even flinch or complain he just flexed his abs.

" Damn you're solid" Tony commented as he flopped onto the couch.

Steve rolled over on his stomach so he could see Tony better.

" They didn't have stuff like this when I was a kid"

" Yes, Steve toys are so much better now and the clothes are cooler."

" I meant like enrichment weekends, outings they just didn't do it." Tony looked at Steve a little closer.

" Oh, Wait what?" Tony said, and Morgan facepalmed.

" I grew up at St.Basil's orphanage. Ma died when I was seven. Went to bed hungry, or other kids took your food. People didn't really want older kids, or kids that were more than a year. The outings might have made it nicer." Steve said in neither here not there voice. It wasn't damning, it just sounded like he was stating a fact. Tony's face softened. No wonder Steve ate so fast.

" That sounds like a terrible experience," Morgan said as she continued to throw the ball for Clint who was starting to slow down.

" It was what it was. I was put out at 16, got a waiver to join the military to avoid being on the streets started gaining weight. It worked out." Steve shrugged it off and rolled himself up to his feet. 

" Thanks for the lasagna Tony, it was great," Steve said ready to head out.

" You're welcome, wanna watch a movie in like a half-hour. It's family movie night. Don't give me that noble I don't want to impose line, Steven." Tony said, cause Morgan to grin that much wider. She knew she could work with that. It meant Tony was at least fond of Steve more than the neighbor downstairs he occasionally fed.

" Uh sure that sounds good, see you in a bit."

Steve headed on to the elevator, and with a quick " I'll be back" to her Dad Morgan zipped in right behind Steve. When the elevator started moving. She pulled the emergency brake. It worked for Gibbs on NCIS after all.

" Morgan," Steve said when he almost lost his footing.

" Look, Stevie, my Dad can be as dumb as a brick. He's completely oblivious to your big gay crush on him. You're gonna have to be super blunt. By the way, it's a pajama movie night, wear something blue. Also, a tight white t-shirt never hurt." Morgan flipped the break off, and when it hit Steve's floor she grabbed his hand, used his thumb on the scanner, and doors slide open.

" See you in a half-hour, Steve," Morgan said and gave him a shove onto his floor. As the doors slid shut, she left a wide-eyed Steve Roger's gaping at her from his apartment.

" I either broke him or at least solved one of life's problems," Morgan said to herself as the elevator opened on the penthouse floor.

" Hey, Dad can we have a pajama movie night?" Morgan said she came into the living room.

" Sure Bug, eat your dinner and grab a shower. While I get this little bug into his jammies."

' Bug & Little Bug' Morgan found she liked it.

Twenty-five Minutes later Tony, Morgan, and Clint were dressed in their pajamas they just needed to wait for Steve.


End file.
